Season Winds
by Mia-Lee22
Summary: AU.Bella and Edward get married. But after having their first child bella dies. How will growing up without a mother effect eden?


Hey guys, this is my second fanfic. I am trying really hard with this story so please be Nice! I would love it if you guys reviewed that would be great, and tell me what you think of my story. Thanks I hope you like. Enjoy, and Review!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon.

Ch.1 "Dinner"

The house was quite which was a surprise since my house was filled with crazy psychos, and a quite moment was rare, and when it did happen I tried to get as much done as possible. I was in my room doing my English homework. School wasn't hard and I usually finished my homework quickly. I heard my dad's car pull into the driveway. 'Back from work already its only 7:30.' I thought. He said hi to Esme and made his way to my room.

"Hey baby girl." He said as soon as he opened the door.

"Hi dad, what are you doing home?"

"Well I thought we should go out tonight, I was thinking maybe Olive Garden." He said with a smile on his face. He knew I loved Olive Garden.

"Yeah. I'm starved." I jump off my queen sized bed and ran down the stairs in a nonhuman speed. Dad was down in a second. I opened the door to his car and hopped into the front seat. Dad said by to Esme and then started the engine. "Bye Esme" I said knowing that she heard me. The car sped down the driveway and was on the main road within 5 seconds.

"How was school today?" he asked trying to start conversation.

"Boring. How was work today?"

"Boring." He said with a smile. My dad and I had a I had a great relationship. We talked a lot, but when we fought the whole house had to cool us down.

**Edwards Pov**.

As we drove to dinner Eden was quite. It wasn't a surprise. She had so mush of Bella in her and so mush of me. She had the same curly brown hair, and she had the same pale skin as my love. She is an A student and she loves to write. From the corner of my eye I saw her face she was getting annoyed.

"What's wrong?" I asked a bit worried.

" Dad, how many times do I have to tell you, you drive like a fleeing fugitive." I sighed and let the speed drop to 80 instead of the 120 it was on. We made it to the restaurant shortly after. The place was pretty full. We were seated and Eden automatically went for the menu.

"Good evening, my name is Jessica and I will be you waitress, can I get start by getting you all something to drink?" she giving all her attention to me. I looked at Eden.

"Can I have I have a Strawberry lemonade please." She said a bit annoyed.

"Sure. And for you sir?" She was hoping that I would give her my name.

"Just water thanks." She was off to get our drinks.

"Sorry about that." I said to Eden knowing how angry she was.

"its okay I've gotten used to having a good looking dad that's about my age and all the girls check out." The waitress came back and Eden let out a disappointing sigh.

"Ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have the bow tied pasta with meat sauce, no cheese." She said the last part with a threat in her voice. I knew how much she hated cheese; she thought it was the worst think in the world.

"And for you?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yes." I was getting a bit frustrated with her.

"Alright I'll be back soon."

"Please don't." Eden mumbled under her breath and I chuckled softly.

"How's Mia doing?"

"Umm… fine?" it was almost a question.

"Why don't I believe you."

"Because you're a parent and you're always paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid."

"Yes you are, you're always on my case, asking me were I've been or what I am doing."

"Eden I am a parent, am I suppose to let my only daughter run around and not worry?"

"How did this conversation even start?"

"I don't know." I put my fingers on my temples and started to rub them.

"Here we go enjoy your meal." The waitress was off and. I watched Eden carefully; her hair was falling out of her ponytail and was sliding onto her right shoulder. Her head was down. When she looked up I saw that her eyes had turned in to a dark brown. I smiled at her.

"What?" she said giving me a weird look.

"Nothing you just look like you moth…" I stopped. I never really talk about my loves death. Carlisle. Tried talking to me but it was just too hard. Even after all these year it hurt like the first day she left.

**Eden's Pov. **

I was a bit shocked, dad never talked about mom's death. Alice was the one who told me the stories about her. Of course I had pictures, but they only go so far.

"Mother" I finished the statement for him. He just nodded and looked at his full cup of water. The rest of the dinner was quite.

"Is everything done here." The waitress said once again only to my dad.

"Oh God. I'm going to the bathroom." And I got up and brushed past the lady. I made my way to the bathroom it was empty. I went to the sink and splashed water onto my face. It felt so good. When I was done I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't half bad looking. I had on a light pink sweatshirt with light blue jeans and white pink pumas on. My hair was down and I put it into a messy bun. I sighed as I walked to the door and opened it, I was still looking down when I when I bumped into something hard. I looked up and say someone in front of me.

" I am so sorry." I said blushing from embarrassment.

"That's fine." He said smiling. He was pretty cute. He had pitch-black hair that went well with his blue gray eyes. And he had a great body. I could see his abs through this shirt.

"I truly am sorry" I said again

"Don't worry about it." He smiled and walked into the men's bathroom. I walked back to my table in aw.

"Ready to go?" My dad asked giving me a questionable look.

"Yeah." And we made are way back home.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were back from hunting when we got home back. Jasper and Emmett we watching ESPN and were arguing about something pointless. Rose was taking a shower, and Alice was nowhere to be found.

"What's up giggles." Emmett said. That was his nickname for me. Jasper called me "lave" since my favorite flower is lavender. Alice called me "sweets" and Rose called me "giggles" like Emmett.

"Nothing much superman." I sat in-between them and watched some good old football. I can be such a tomboy sometimes. I soon got sleepy and started to make my way to my room. Thank god tomorrow was Saturday. I change in my pajamas and jump into bed. There was a nock at my door. "Come in" I said. Alice came dancing into my room and sat on my bed.

"Hey sweets"

"Hey"

"How was dinner." She asked

"Okay I guess"

"I was wondering since your birthday is in a week I thinking i should take you shopping and, then do whatever you want." She had the cheesiest smile on her face, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Do we have to I have cloths to last me a decade." Alice gasped

"How could you say such a thing, have I taught you nothing?" she crossed her small yet strong arms around her chest.

"Fine I'll go happy."

"Yes…now go to sleep" she kissed me on my cheek and left my room. Soon I was engulfed by the darkness, and then fell into a dreamless sleep.

SO What do you think? Please Review!!!!!


End file.
